Chancellor Skywalker
by KenSNJ
Summary: RotS AU - Padme now using Anakin's last name becomes Chancellor of the Republic after Palpatine's dirty deeds are exposed and decides to work towards peace. However, one of Palpatine's handpicked Moffs has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**STAR WARS**

**CHANCELLOR SKYWALKER**

* * *

**OFFICE OF THE SURPREME CHANCELLOR**

**CORUSCANT**

Wilhuff Tarkin paced outside the office of the newly appointed Chancellor. He like many others who were given rubber stamp approval by Palaptine for various projects now had to seek approval again to continue these projects from a new Chancellor. Palpatine had been killed after the Jedi Order had been informed that he was a Sith Lord. Tarkin was not too happy to hear that the three choices for the new Chancellor were part of the Delegation of 2000, a group that he considered traitors. His thoughts were interrupted by an aide.

"Mr. Tarkin, the Chancellor will see you now." She said and led Tarkin into an office. Tarkin became even more annoyed when he saw Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting at a table.

"Why are you here?" He snapped at Kenobi.

"The Jedi Council has asked me to observe these meetings and report the proposals to them." He said. A door opened and Anakin Skywalker stepped out carrying two bundles in his arms. Obi-Wan grinned while Tarkin became even more furious.

"Playing the stay at home dad, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More or less. Being a Jedi is much less work then being Chancellor." Anakin replied as Tarkin sneered.

"Senator Amidala is the new Chancellor?" Tarkin asked.

"I go by Chancellor Skywalker now." Padme Skywalker said as she walked over to Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, thank you for coming. Ani, you forgot the spit-up rag. Luke's been real bad with it lately. Don't forget to burp them." She gave a rag to Anakin.

" I don't have all day." Tarkin snapped as Anakin left with the twin babies.

"I am not in the business of bullying star systems. Furthermore, use of this thing would require approval of The Senate and I'm sure the Jedi Council would have something to say on the subject of this thing you want to build." Padme spat at Tarkin.

"What is this thing anyway?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A weapon that can turn entire planets to rubble if one so desires. Which I do not." Padme told him.

"The Jedi Council will never approve of this project." Obi-Wan told Tarkin.

"I'm sure I can find private financing for this project outside of the Senate." Tarkin said and stormed out leaving Padme and Obi-Wan thinking about a whole new problem.

"If he builds this, we could have a whole new war on our hands." Anakin returned with the twins.

"Leia needs a motherly function performed and Luke might need one too." He said handing Leia to Padme.

"I'm sure the Jedi Council can spare someone to keep an eye on Tarkin." Obi-Wan said as he tickled Luke.

"Who would want that job?" Anakin asked. They walked into the nursery that had been built during the remodeling of Padme's offices.

"I think Captain Rex and his men might find themselves assigned to that sector." Padme said as she changed Leia and then Luke.

"You think he'd want Snips around him?" Anakin asked realizing what Padme had meant by mentioning the Clone Captain.

"It's either Ahsoka and Rex's men or we simply arrest him for treason and let him explain this project to The Senate and the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan said and left for the Jedi Temple.

* * *

"Hey Skyguy." Ahsoka Tano said after seeing Anakin on the comm.

"Snips, there may be an assignment for you and Rex coming." Anakin told her.

"I'm not sure where Rexster is right now. He took some clones and went to check out a report of a sudden large construction project in a nearby system." She said causing Padme to look up from Luke and Leia for a moment.

"We think we know what it is. Tarkin was throwing a fit and making Luke and Leia look mature earlier because Padme wouldn't let him build a planet destroying superweapon." Obi-Wan walked in and sat down.

"Anakin, Ahsoka. The Council wants an eye kept on Tarkin. Master Windu thinks that Tarkin is up to something that may become a bigger problem then the war was." He said.

"I assume we are discussing Governor Tarkin and this thing he wants to build again." Senator Mon Mothma said as she walked in with Senator Bail Organa.

"That man needs to be removed from his position at once." Bail said.

"Someone could make a motion in the Senate that Tarkin's activities be referred to the Loyalist Committee for investigation." Mon added.

"But who would make the motion?" Padme asked.

"I can think of someone. Someone who would want to right a massive wrong he made with another motion." Mon said.

"Jar Jar Binks?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That twisted thing was given power to prevent a war that he was playing both sides of by manipulating Jar Jar. If Jar Jar were to be convinced that referring Tarkin to the Loyalist Committee was the right thing to do. I'm sure he would do it. Besides, the Jedi Council already voted to keep an eye on Tarkin and at least one group of Clones are already reporting a major construction project that may in fact be the project that Tarkin wanted Padme to approve." Anakin said.

"Rexster said it's a huge space station. Looks like it's as big as a moon." Ahsoka said as Captain Rex joined her and removed his helmet.

"Ahsoka, Captain Rex. You and your troops board that space station and arrest Tarkin for treason. He does not have permission to build that thing." Padme said.

"I think I know the first 2000 planets that would be on Tarkin's hit list if he finishes that thing." Bail said.

"I assume that the Senate will decide Tarkin's fate." Mon said.

"Hey, Skyguy. What do we do if he doesn't come peacefully?" Ahsoka asked.

"Use stun. We want him and anyone else involved with this threat to Galactic Security alive so they can explain it to the Senate and the Jedi Council." Anakin said.

"Good touch. We'll discourage the next group of meglomaniacs hell bent on building something like this by arresting everyone involved for treason. You have your orders" Padme said.

"As you wish, Milady." Rex said.

"On it, Skygal." Ahsoka added causing Anakin to snicker. Once the comm had ended, Padme walked over aand whacked Anakin on the arm.

"That's for finding an unwanted nickname funny." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**STAR WARS**

**CHANCELLOR SKYWALKER**

* * *

**SPACE STATION CONSTRUCTION SITE**

**DESPAYRE SYSTEM**

Ahsoka Tano and Rex flew a small ship around the site of the space station construction.

"I see why they're worried. What is he going to do with this thing?" Rex said.

"Skyguy said he wants to use it to bully star systems. Skygal's debating if she should have Tarkin arrested for Treason or dragged in front of a Senate Committee." She said.

"We get the order, we take him in one way or another." Rex said. He knew all about how Tarkin hated the Jedi and wanted them out of the way. To Tarkin, the clone were disposable. The Jedi meanwhile, had taught the clones to be human right down to giving them names. Another ship appeared as they flew closer to the station.

"Unidentified Ship, leave now or we'll blast you into pieces." A voice came over the comm.

"This is Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex of the GAR." Ahsoka said. The other ship responded by firing at them.

"I think we're leaving." Rex said.

"Me too. This man is definately up to something." She said as their ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Anakin sat in a chair in the apartment the Skywalkers had moved into watching as Luke and Leia slept. He didn't even notice Yoda walking up to him.

"The children, how are they?" He asked.

"They're doing as well as we would like. Padme's planning to call a special session of the Senate as soon as we hear from Ahsoka and Rex." Anakin replied.

"Difficult to read is Tarkin." Yoda said as Mace Windu walked in.

"Ahsoka and Captain Rex have reported in. Tarkin or someone at that construction site had a sentry ship fire on them. It's in the Despayre System."

"As soon as Obi-Wan gets here, I'll tell Padme. Unless you guys want to watch the twins." Anakin said.

"I have a class of younglings to teach." Mace said and left.

"Meditate on this development I will." Yoda said and went to catch up to Mace. Anakin reached for his comlink.

"Padme?" He called.

"Ani, I'm in a meeting. I sent you to parenting classes and gave 3PO child care programming for a reason." She said.

"They're sleeping while Tarkin's people fired at Ahsoka and Rex."

"Then we have to arrest him for treason and then find and destroy that project." Came Bail's voice.

"The longer we wait for a committee to act, the more time he has to finish that thing and put together a list of planets that he wants to destroy." Mon said.

"That thing is located in the Despayre System." Anakin said.

"I want that man arrested for treason. Ani, take your troops and go get destroy this thing once you meet with Obi-Wan." Padme said. He smiled as he turned off the comlink. After spending the past few months as a house husband, Padme was finally allowing him out on adventures.

* * *

Ahsoka and Rex had been picked up by an Axxilan defense ship that had been watching a large convoy of ships moving through the area.

"Captain Rex, GAR. This is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi." Rex said to the officer who met them.

"Firmus Piett. Where are all of those ships going?" He asked.

"Despayre. Materials for building a very illegal and very dangerous space station." Ahsoka said as Piett led them around the ship.

"I assume that someone will be coming should any of those ships decide to target us?" He asked.

"I think that issue is now being addressed by Chancellor Skywalker." Rex said.

"Skywalker? Anakin Skywalker is the Republic Chancellor?" Piett asked.

"His wife is. She's more the politics type then he is." Rex told Piett.

"Wife?" Piett asked confused.

"Padme Amidala of Naboo." Ahsoka said. Piett led them to the ship's bridge.

"Sir, we have a Republic ship entering the sector. They're hailing us." A deck officer said.

"Put them on." Obi-Wan's face appeared on the screen.

"Ahsoka, Rex. Padme's sending Anakin out here to join this little party. Tarkin committed treason when he fired on your ship. She wants him arrested and she wants this thing destroyed before it's finished. He seemed quite happy to get out of their apartment." Obi-Wan said.  
"I didn't think Skyguy would enjoy being a house husband for too long." Ahsoka said.

"My superiors do not wish for Axxila to be used as a test subject for whatever this thing is." Piett said.

"It won't be, we're going to destroy that thing before it's operational." Rex said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**STAR WARS**

**CHANCELLOR SKYWALKER**

* * *

**AXXILA SYSTEM**

Anakin arrived after a few days as did Obi-Wan.

"Skyguy." Ahsoka said as she and Rex greeter Anakin.

"Snips. Rex." Anakin said. He got to Piett.

"Anakin Skywalker. My wife has insured your people that no harm will come to your system from this meglomaniac. I found his lack of faith in the Jedi way of doing things disturbing more after we found out about this project of his then before."

"Firmus Piett. I've heard a lot about you. I'm very impressed." Piett said. Obi-Wan soon arrived.

"What do we know?" He asked.

"Outside of that Tarkin's people attacked Ahsoka and Rex, nothing." Anakin said.

"Strange that he would do something like that. Either the man is convinced we wouldn't try anything or he is too self-absorbed in this that he thinks anyone trying to shut it down is dangerous to him." Obi-Wan said. They were soon joined by Commanders Appo and Cody.

"Sir, all ships are ready to go.' Appo said.

"The detachment is also briefed and ready." Cody added.

"Good. We leave as soon as Piett is ready." Anakin said.

* * *

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Republic is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize. Even more now with Amidala in control." Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray said at a meeting inside Tarkin's space station.

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Viceroy. Not to this battle station." Replied Conan Motti. Motti was a supporter of Tarkin's and fought constantly with the Neimoidian who thought of Motti as close-minded. Motti in turn, thought of Gunray as stupid.

"Amidala will continue to gain support in the Galactic Senate, until.." Gunray said.

"The Galactic Senate will no long be of any concern to us. I have just received word that a motion to refer this project to the Loyalist Committee has been voted down." Tarkin said as he walked in.

"That's impossible. She must have some way to overrule their decision." Rune Hakko said.

"It's the Jedi we should be worried about more." Motti said sneering at Hakko who he thought to even stupider then Gunray.

"The Jedi are peacekeepers. They won't attack this station without a reason to." Tarkin said.

"What if Amidala orders an attack on this station by the Clones?" Gunray asked.

"Without the plans to this station, any attack made by the Republic would be a useless gesture." Motti replied.

"My sources inside the Senate tell me that there is a rumor Anakin Skywalker himself is personally overseeing some sort of Republic operation relating to this station." Tarkin said.

"The plans were given to Lord Sidious by Count Dooku when the war began. If Amidala has found them, she could have given them to Skywalker and Kenobi." Gunray said.

"Viceroy, you worry about your fleet. Others with better critical thinking skills that don't have old grudges will worry about Chancellor Amidala." Motti said. At that point, Gunray got up and stormed over to Motti grabbing the man by his shirt.

"How would you like to see your homeworld blockaded and invaded by our armies?" The Neimoidian asked.

"Enough, Gunray release him." Tarkin snapped causing Gunray to let go of Motti.

"This bickering is pointless.. We don't even know what has happened to Lord Sidious' personal effects. Now, Senator Dod will keep The Senate from voting to investigate this station further and once this station is operational, our work will begin."

* * *

Padme was furious, the man in charge of moving her stuff from Naboo to Coruscant had somehow managed to lose her clothes.

"How?" She asked the man annoyed.

"We used more then one transport." He said.

"You only needed one transport." Padme was tempted to shoot the man on sight, but remembered Luke and Leia were in the next room sleeping and she didn't want to wake them.

"With all due respect Madam, I felt it best to use a second transport for your wardrobe. Your mother included a large quanity of bridal and baby gifts at the last minute."

"Then how did that ship get lost?"

"I don't know. It's possible that the ship may have encountered trouble." He said.

"You are as clumsy as you are stupid, Major Ozzel. I will personally see to it that you are demoted low enough to where you take orders from not only Ahsoka Tano, but also Rex." Padme turned and walked away from Ozzel. She had wanted someone else for this job, but Commander Appo left with Anakin when she sent him to deal with Tarkin and whatever group of followers he had gathered and the Naboo Guard detail had its hands full with Jar Jar. Shopping with the twins was never fun and now she would have to do it without Anakin. She went to her room and began going through drawers cursing Tarkin silently. She wondered if she could get someone to babysit.

* * *

Anakin seemed to have taken a liking to Piett after they had encountered a Trade Federation battleship and Piett had quickly disposed of it without any losses on his side.

"Why would a Federation battleship be all the way out here?" Obi-Wan asked at a meeting with Anakin, Piett, Ahsoka, Rex, Appo, and Cody.

"Maybe they followed Commander Tano and Captain Rex." Piett said.

"I think Nute Gunray is involved in this project that Tarkin is working on. I just hope this won't be the eleventh time I have to bail Obi-Wan out of something." Anakin said grinning as he finished the sentence.

"This would be the tenth time if it does happen. Cato Neimodia still doesn't nor will it ever count." Obi-Wan said defensively.

"Someone should tell Padme and Master Yoda about the Federation's suspected involvement." Ahsoka said.

"I agree with Commander Tano. Other then the fact that Nute Gunray is from what I've heard the biggest coward in the galaxy, the Trade Federation was the backbone of the war. I'm sure that Chancellor Skywalker will find Gunray's latest activities very interesting." Piett added.

"I'll tell her. I want to see how the twins are anyway." Anakin said.

"Belated congratulations on both the wedding and the children, General Skywalker." Piett said. Anakin smiled, he was sure he could find Piett a position in the Republic Navy where his talents would go to use. Padme was thinking about a house cleaning in the non-Clone armed forces to weed out people who were suspected of being disloyal or incompetent if they hadn't already proven it.


End file.
